Memories That Remain
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. "La guerra ha terminado. Bellatrix se ha ido. Andrómeda me dejó años atrás. Ahora sólo quedo yo. Estoy sola." Después de la guerra, Narcissa mira atrás a través de un viejo libro de recuerdos y piensa en la vida que compartía con sus hermanas y el modo en el que se separaron. Pero...¿tendrá una visita inesperada?


**¡Hola!**

**Una vez más, os traigo la traducción de un one-shot que me encantó. Este gira en torno a las hermanas Black y más específicamente en torno a Narcissa. Me gustó mucho est fic porque me da una imagen completamente distinta de Narcissa y nos acerca a lo que una vez fueron las tres hermanas. A una parte de la historia que no conocíamos.**

**Os dejo leer. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123, yo sólo lo traduzco._**

* * *

Saqué la caja de debajo de la cama y tomé el viejo libro que contenía.

Este es mi libro, nadie más lo ha abierto jamás. Ni mi marido, ni mi hijo, ni mis hermanas y ciertamente, ninguno de mis elfos domésticos. Mi marido se suele preguntar qué hay en la caja pero respeta mi deseo de que él no lo sepa. De hecho, la hechicé para que sólo yo pudiese abrirla.

Te preguntarás por qué nunca dejé a nadie más leerlo y por qué guardo secretos. Y mi res puesta es simple. Todo el mundo merece tener algo que sólo ellos sepan. Hay cosas que no deseo compartir con mi marido y mi hijo. Principalmente, dos cosas. La primera es mi hermana, Bellatrix y la segunda es mi hermana, Andrómeda.

Porque por fuera puedo parecer una egoísta, fría, engreída y rica mujer sólo interesada en sí misma pero esa no soy yo. Soy Narcissa Malfoy, de soltera Black y soy una mujer fuerte con una historia oscura que enfrenté para protegerme a mí y a mi familia. He perdido a mis dos hermanas por causas que sólo ellas podían controlar y esto me hace mucho más daño de lo que nadie puede imaginar.

Es por eso que le pedí a mi marido que no mirase este libro. Es mi libro. Mi libro, en el que otra vez puedo estar más cerca de mis hermanas de lo que jamás estuve.

Nuestra historia está en él. Hay recortes de periódicos e invitaciones de boda, certificados de nacimiento y fotografías y cartas.

Al final, es todo lo que me queda de Bella y Andy.

* * *

En la esquina de la primera página, tengo escrito con mano inexperta: _Soy Narcissa Black y tengo ocho años._

Pasé la página y acaricié la fotografía de nosotras, el día en el que nací. Una Bella de cuatro años me está abrazando, sus rizos negros más vivos de lo que puedo recordar en los años más recientes. Andy tiene dos años y está acurrucada al lado de Bella, mirándome con adoración. Estoy riendo e intentando coger su largo cabello marrón en mi puño. Éramos todos tan felices.

Al lado de la fotografía hay un artículo del periódico:

_Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, hija de Cygnus y Druella Black, nació esta mañana en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas a las 4:17 am. Pesó 3kilos, 200gramos y se dice que está muy sana. Sus orgullosas hermanas, Bellatrix y Andrómeda, fueron vistas llegando al hospital con su tía y su tío, Walburga y Orion Black. Ambos se negaron a hacer declaraciones por lo que sólo nos queda esperar a que la nueva Srta. Black deje el hospital para que podamos ver a la nueva princesa de la alta sociedad._

Sonreí con tristeza; Había sido la princesa de la sociedad, especialmente en las fiestas de mis padres y en los bailes del Ministerio-siempre siendo el centro de atención.

* * *

En la página siguiente, miro una de mis fotos favoritas de nosotras. Visitamos a nuestro tío Alphard en la playa cuando yo tenía seis años, Andy ocho y Bella diez. Construimos un castillo de arena enorme que tío Alphard mantenía en pie usando magia. En la foto, estamos en la zona menos profunda del mar, salpicándonos unas a las otras y riendo. Éramos todas tan felices.

Pero tío Alphard es también una parte perdida de mi vida. Desapareció años atrás. Ni siquiera sé qué pasó con él.

Paso la página de nuevo y veo la foto de Bella con su primer conjunto de túnicas de Hogwarts, posando delante de la ornamentada chimenea de mármol de la casa de nuestra infancia, sosteniendo su varita y pareciendo inmensamente petulante.

_-Voy a ir a Hogwarts, Cissy-dijo Bella orgullosamente-. Voy a ser la mejor de todas las clases y hechizaré a cualquiera que se atreva a molestarme. No puedes venir todavía pero te echaré de menos. Extrañaré a Andy también._

Junto a la foto está una carta escrita con mi desordenada letra de cuando tenía siete años:

_A Bella,_

_Te extraño muchísimo. ¡Mamá dice que no te veré hasta dentro de cuatro meses! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Desearía poder ir a Hogwarts. No puedo esperar hasta Navidad para verte. Te quiero, Bella._

_Con cariño,_

_Cissy xxxxxxxxxx_

Aún puedo recordar haber escrito esto esta carta, madre me ayudó con las palabras grandes pero no la envié porque Andy dijo que sonaría demasiado infantil y Bella ya era una niña grande porque estaba en Hogwarts.

Aunque estaba triste por su comentario, acepté su juicio porque éramos hermanas y ella era mayor que yo y, por lo tanto, siempre tenía razón. A pesar de que Bella estaba en Hogwarts, aún éramos muy felices.

* * *

En la siguiente página hay una foto de Bella _y _Andy en frente de la chimenea. Bella lleva puestas las túnicas de la Casa Slytherin y las de Andy son completamente negras, indicativo de que no había sido sorteada todavía. Era el verano antes de que empezase su primer año, yo tenía nueve años.

Miro una carta escrita con la elegante y despreocupada escritura de Andrómeda.

_Querida Cissy,_

_¡Hogwarts es maravilloso! Mejor de lo que alguna vez habíamos imaginado, Bella me presentó a todos sus amigos y todos fueron muy educados conmigo. Ya he hecho una amiga, su nombre es Catherin. Puedes asegurarle a madre que es de sangre pura._

_También he conocido a un irritante chico que intentó tirarme del bote cuando cruzábamos el lago pero yo le empujé más fuerte y se cayó. Bella pensó que era genial cuando se lo dije. Le llamó Sangre Sucia pero no estoy segura de lo que eso significa así que tendré que preguntarle a Madre y Padre cuando vuelva a casa por Navidad. De cualquier modo, su nombre es Ted Tonks y no creo que nos vayamos a llevar muy bien porque Bella me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de él. Incluso aunque no lo hubiera hecho, creo que me odia porque se presentó en el banquete mojado y todo el mundo se rió-fue divertido._

_¡Pero las mejores noticias son que he sido sorteada a Slytherin! Igual que Bella, ¡no puedo esperar hasta que vengas aquí dentro de dos años, definitivamente estarás en Slytherin también! Te echo muchísimo de menos, Cissy pero por lo menos puedes visitar a Sirius y Regulus para que te hagan compañía._

_Te veo pronto, Andy xxx_

Mi mandíbula se aprieta después de leer la parte sobre Ted Tonks. He leído esta carta muchísimas veces en mi vida. Nunca pensé que él sería el chico por el que perdería a Andy. Ahora no pedo leer esto sin sentir un agujero en mi interior. Pero la primera vez que la leí, estaba feliz porque Andy era feliz. Éramos todos tan felices.

* * *

Después de pasar la página, hay una carta; mi carta de Hogwarts, una de mis más valiosas posesiones. Puedo recordar recibirla.

_-¡Madre!¡Padre!¡Mi carta, está aquí! ¡Mi carta de Hogwarts!¡Hogwarts!-grité mientras la abría-. ¿Podemos ir de compras hoy? Por favor, madre._

_Puse mi expresión más linda, con los ojillos de perrito y todo._

_-Por supuesto, cariño-dijo padre, mirando su periódico de la mañana-. Todos iremos después del desayuno, tengo negocios en Borgin y Burkes. Y no podemos dejar a nuestra pequeña princesa sin una varita cuando realmente merece una._

_-Oh, gracias, padre-grité y examiné la carta con creciente entusiasmo. Por fin iba a estar con Bella y Andy todo el tiempo._

_-Creo que es hora de que también te compremos una lechuza-añadió madre y yo le sonreí tanto que pensé que mi mandíbula se iba a dividir._

_Bella abrió la puerta del comedor, en ese entonces tenía quince años y se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa y joven mujer y entró agitando su propia carta de Hogwarts._

_-A que no sabéis qué-bromeó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y llamaba a un elfo doméstico para que le trajesen algo de comer._

_-¿Qué, cariño?-preguntó madre, echando azúcar en su té-. ¿Es lo que esperábamos?_

_-Por supuesto que sí-replicó Bella, superiormente-. Soy la prefecta de Slytherin de quinto año._

_-Oh, felicidades, Bella-grité, inclinándome sobre la mesa para mirar la placa identificativa que era verde esmeralda con una serpiente plateada enroscada alrededor de una P._

_-Es maravilloso-madre sonrió-. Cuando estemos en el Callejón Diagon podrás elegir la una nueva escoba, la que tú quieras._

_-Gracias, madre-Bella sonrió, era una bateadora de Slytherin y obtenía una nueva escoba cada vez que salía una-. Ahora mejor me voy y le cuento a Andy, va a estar encantada._

_Me volví hacia mi carta llena de deleite. Iríamos todas a Hogwarts y Bella era prefecta y nos íbamos a ver las unas a las otras todos los días._

Abrí los ojos después de revivir el recuerdo y sonrío como si volviese todos esos años atrás. Éramos todos tan felices.

* * *

En la siguiente página hay una foto de nosotras tres. Fue tomada el verano en el que yo estaba en tercero, Andy en quinto y Bella en séptimo. Estamos de pie bajo el gran haya al lado del lago de Hogwarts, el sol cae sobre nosotras a raudales y muchos de los estudiantes toman el sol o reman.

Bella lleva su insignia de Premio Anual con obvio orgullo y su largo cabello de ébano cae alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Andy y otro sobre mí.

Andy es ahora la que lleva la placa esmeralda con la serpiente plateada alrededor de una P. Tiene el cabello ondulado castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, desordenada pero pulcra al mismo tiempo.

Soy la que lleva el pelo más largo de las tres; cae como un río dorado por mi espalda y se ve hermoso junto con mis ojos azules grisáceos. Incluso creo que soy la única chica de trece años que haya sido perseguida por los chicos como si fuese un trozo de carne. También recuerdo haberlos hechizado para que me olvidasen debido a su insistencia.

Andy y yo estamos riendo por algo que Bella dijo, no tenemos preocupaciones y estamos todas tan felices.

Sin embargo, cuando veo esta foto me doy cuenta de algo que pasé por alto en el pasado. Bella tiene un brillo oscuro en sus ojos y de vez en cuando mira a su derecha. Yo sé lo que está mirando. Ted Tonks estaba fuera de la foto, pasándose una quaffle por ahí con sus amigos. Lo recuerdo porque no mucho tiempo después de que se tomara la foto, Bellatrix y sus amigos comenzaron a intimidar al "sangre sucia" porque "miró". Recuerdo que Andy se enfadó con ella por hacerlo.

Yo no lo sabía entonces pero mirando hacia atrás, puedo ver que nuestros caminos comenzaban a desviarse.

* * *

Pasando de un tirón algunas páginas, veo una carta de Bella.

_Cissy,_

_Dile a madre y padre que no estaré esta noche en casa. Tengo una reunión muy importante esta noche que no puedo dejar pasar. Estaré con Rodolphus y Rabastan así que no les importará. Te lo contaré todo mañana._

_Bella._

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al leer la carta. Era lo que había iniciado la ruptura del cuento de hadas perfecto, lo que mi vida siempre había sido.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella regresó radiante de orgullo, anunciando que se había unido a los mortífagos y nos enseñó el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo. Madre y padre estaban muy orgullosos ya que simpatizaban con las ideas del Señor Oscuro. Andy la miró sorprendida al principio, pero lo ocultó rápidamente. Sin embargo, yo estaba asustada, asustada de perder a mi hermana. No tenía nada contra los Morífagos y estaba de acuerdo con lo que defendían pero no podía perder a mi hermana.

* * *

La página siguiente me hace sonreír, es la página que dediqué a la boda de Bella.

_Está cordialmente invitada a la boda de nuestra hermana,_

_Srta. Bellatrix Black_

_con_

_Sr. Rodolphus Lestrange._

_El 15 de Julio de 1970_

_A las 12pm en Black Manor_

_Por favor, responda mediante una lechuza tan pronto como le sea posible al Señor y la Señora Black._

Paso un dedo por el grueso pergamino mientras leo la invitación. Me asusté cuando la vi la primera vez ya que yo sabía que Bella se iría pronto y Andy y yo volveríamos a estar solas, al igual que cuando se fue a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de que el Rodolphus era un hombre agradable y se esperaba que Bella se casara con un mago de sangre pura, de clase alta y rico.

Así que estuve encantada de que Bella se casara. Y pensé que no tenía que preocuparme por estar sola porque Andy me dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que ella siempre estaría ahí para mí.

Yo no sabía que estaba mintiendo.

* * *

Hay una foto grapada junto a la invitación, de Bella y sus dos damas de honor.

Bella había sido una novia impresionante, con su pelo oscuro contrastando maravillosamente con el vestido blanco y el velo que llevaba y el ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre. Andy y yo éramos las únicas-excepto Rodolphus, por supuesto-que sabían que había cambiado el corsé blanco que madre le había señalado por uno negro en el último minuto. Eso era tan Bella, vistiendo de negro en su boda.

Andy tenía diecisiete años y yo quince y ambas éramos damas de honor y llevábamos vestidos de color verde oscuro y rosas similares a las de Bella.

Tuve que reírme cuando vi la liga de Bella pegada en la página, aunque fue una risa triste. Ella se la había tirado a mis padres para divertirlos pero no les hizo gracia así que yo la tomé por ellos.

Ese día había llorado tanto por la felicidad de mi hermana como de la tristeza porque ella realmente iba a irse a vivir con Rodolphus. Mi mundo estaba empezando a derrumbarse a mi alrededor mientras ella y su marido se involucraban cada vez más en las artes oscuras. Empecé a crear un muro en torno a mí, nadie me vería débil.

* * *

Siento las lágrimas picando en mis ojos de nuevo cuando paso algunas páginas. Hay una fotografía de un dormitorio, que está vacía excepto por los muebles y los tres sobres en la colcha. Así es como me encontré la habitación de Andy la mañana del 27 de Diciembre de 1971. La mañana después de que ella nos dejara, me dejara.

Había fijado la carta junto a la fotografía.

_Mi querida hermana, Cissy,_

_Por favor, perdóname, Cissy, sé que prometí que nunca te dejaría pero estoy enamorada de un muggle llamado Ted Tonks-él me trató de tirarme del bote hace tantos años. Desearía haber podido decírtelo a la cara pero no podía soportar ver la decepción, la tristeza y la ira en tus ojos. Voy a casarme con él y quiero que sepas que te echaré de menos cada día pero no puedo vivir sin Ted y sé que padre y madre no permitirían que me casara. Si no pueden superar sus prejuicios con el fin de hacerme feliz, entonces no tengo otra opción. Debes pensar que soy muy egoísta pero nunca he tenido que tomar una decisión más difícil en mi vida, créeme. Te quiero, Cissy y si alguna vez quieres volver a verme, mi puerta estará abierta para darte la bienvenida._

_Siempre con amor, tu hermana,_

_Andrómeda Black._

Me recuesto en el sillón mientras lágrimas silenciosas caen por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué nunca había ido a visitar a Andy? Había estado furiosa con ella después de leer la carta pero de eso hacía veintiséis años. Ni una sola vez, en veintiséis años, había visto a mi hermana. Había sido tan débil, ¿por qué no vi entonces que mi familia estaba en el lado perdedor? Podría haber salvado a mi marido y a mi hijo de los horrores de la guerra. Pero no lo hice. ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba demasiado enfadada y triste por el hecho de que no éramos todos felices de nuevo. Demasiado triste porque, desde mi punto de vista, había perdido a mis dos hermanas.

* * *

Hay un anuncio de nacimiento debajo de la carta de Andy.

_Tonks, Nymphadora nació el 8 de Noviembre de 1973, hija de los orgullosos padres Andrómeda y Ted Tonks. Está muy sana y lo más increíble, es una Metamorfaga, la primera en nacer en Inglaterra desde hace más de un siglo. Felicidades a la familia Tonks._

Trago saliva al leer el anuncio, recuerdo haber estado feliz por Andy pero también dolía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer a mi sobrina. Estaba tan enfadada con ella por dejarme que quemé la mayor parte de las cartas que habían intercambiado en los últimos años. Las pocas que me quedan están en este libro.

* * *

Siento que mi tristeza, pena y rabia se evaporan un poco cuando doy la vuelta a la página. Hay un artículo del periódico de 1975.

_Ayer, 21 de Abril de 1975, la señorita Narcissa Balck contrajo matrimonio con el seño Lucius Malfoy en una extravagante ceremonia en los terrenos de Malfoy Manor. Hubo un centenar de invitados, entre ellos el Ministro de Magia-que el señor Malfoy afirma que es un amigo íntimo. La Señora Bellatrix Lestrange fue la única dama de honor de la Señora Malfoy. Tanto la novia como el novio no pararon de sonreír en todo el día y muchos de los invitados nos dijeron que había sido una hermosa ceremonia y que deseaban a la joven pareja mucha felicidad en su vida en común. Y en El Profeta, nos gustaría unirnos a ellos y desearles al Señor y la Señora Malfoy un futuro muy feliz._

Por debajo del artículo, hay una foto de mí misma y Lucius a las puertas de nuestra casa, sonriendo y con una expresión de superioridad en la cara. Bellatrix se encuentra a un lado, vestida con un vestido de dama de honor rojo. Había sido ella la que me presentó a Lucius. Era tres años mayor que yo pero le quería-y lo sigo haciendo. Él era un mortífago, junto con Bella y, aunque no veía nada malo en el Señor Oscuro y sus objetivos, no quise unirme a ellos. A pesar de todo, Lucius y yo habíamos tenido una boda maravillosa y hasta la fecha nuestra vida juntos también lo ha sido, exceptuando ciertos altibajos-sobre todo la guerra-pero todo eso sólo nos había unido más.

Aún así, no puedo dejar de notar que Andy no aparece en la fotografía.

* * *

La página siguiente hace que mi ánimo caiga de nuevo.

Bella y yo aparecemos con largos vestidos y velos negros del brazo de nuestros maridos. Era el día del funeral de nuestro padre en noviembre de 1979. Yo sabía que estaba embarazada de un mes pero es obvio que no lo parecía en la foto. Había sido un año difícil para Bella y para mí antes de la muerte de nuestro padre, el tío Orion había muerto y Regulus había dado la espalda a los mortífagos y había sido asesinado. Bella dijo que se lo merecía, yo no estaba tan convencida. Siempre había tenido una gran debilidad por Regulus. Esta foto no me gusta especialmente por la extraña luz en los ojos de Bella. Ella había estado siguiendo al Señor Oscuro desde hacía años y había desarrollado una obsesión enfermiza por él. Había intentado hablar en innumerables ocasiones con ella sobre eso pero siempre se reía y actuaba como si yo tuviera cinco años. A veces me gustaría volver a tenerlos-la vida era más simple entonces. Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa habían sido las hermanas Black y nada podía separarlas, eran todos tan felices.

* * *

El certificado de nacimiento de Draco me hace sonreír.

Draco es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años. Él es mi hijo, mi único hijo y no hay nada que no haría por él. Nos ha hecho a Lucius y a mí tan felices, todavía lo hacía. Estoy muy orgullosa de él. Ojalá nunca hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a los horrores de la guerra. Ojalá nunca hubiese sido sometido a la tarea que el Señor Oscuro le dio de matar a Dumbledore. Me gustaría que nunca se hubiese hecho la voluntad del Señor Oscuro. Me prometí que nunca le pasaría nada a Draco...pero ni siquiera yo pude protegerle por completo.

* * *

El recorte del periódico de la página siguiente es como un cuchillo en mi corazón.

_Anoche Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch Jr, fueron detenidos por un equipo de Aurores altamente entrenados._

_Actualmente se encuentran en Azkaban en espera de juicio. Deben ser condenados por tortutar a Frank Logbottom, de 22 años y a su esposa Alice Longbottom, de 21 años, hasta la locura._

_El Sr. y la Sra. Longbottom eran parte del cuerpo de Aurores desde que salieron del colegio en 1977 y 1978, respectivamente. Tras su ataque, están siendo atendidos en el Hospital San Mungo, donde se espera que pasarán el resto de sus vidas._

_La pareja tiene un hijo pequeño, Neville Longbottom, de un año de edad así como el huérfano Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió (véase la página 3 para más detalles). Su abuela, Augusta Longbottom, quien ahora tiene la custodia del niños, dijo lo siguiente a un reportero fuera del hospital esta mañana: "Todavía estoy en shock. Mi hijo y su esposa son personas maravillosas que no hicieron nada para merecer lo que les ha sucedido. Mi único consuelo es que los responsables serán llevados ante la justicia."_

_En cuanto a los Lestrange y Crouch, que se sospecha que son seguidores de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, se presentarán a juicio en un futuro próximo. Si son hallados culpables, serán condenados a una vida a merced de los dementores._

A continuación del artículo, hay una cuatro imágenes descoloridas. Hice caso omiso de los tres hombres, ninguno me importaba en lo más mínimo. Trazo la cara de mi hermana. Este fue el día en el que verdaderamente la perdí. La mujer que dejó Azkaban era menos que una sombra de ella.

* * *

Me estremecí al recordar el día en que dejó Azkaban.

_-Señora Malfoy-dijo el elfo doméstico, inclinándose-, hay una mujer en la puerta con deseos de verla._

_Mi cabeza se levantó de la cena. Lucius también lo miró sospechosamente. Los dos estábamos siendo muy prudentes esos días ya que el Señor Oscuro había ido tomando poder y muchos pensaban que estábamos involucrados con él-lo estábamos pero nadie necesitaba saber eso._

_-¿Una mujer?-le pregunté secamente-. ¿Dio su nombre?_

_-No, señora pero insistió en hablar con usted-respondió el elfo._

_-¿La dejaste entrar, criatura insignificante?-preguntó Lucius bruscamente con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-No, señor, Moppy sabe que no tiene que dejar entrar a un extraño en la casa del amo-dijo el elfo, con una profunda reverencia._

_Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al vestíbulo con Lucius detrás de mí. Levanté la varita y apunte a la puerta abierta._

_-¿Quién está ahí?-le susurré a la sombra de una mujer en la penumbra._

_Oí una carcajada que hizo que mi sangre corriera fría y mi corazón latiera al mismo tiempo._

_-¿No reconoces a tu propia hermana, Cissy?_

_Lucius se quedó sin aliento detrás de mí y le oí sacar su varita._

_-Pruébalo-espeté._

_-Tienes una marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón en el tobillo, ahora déjame entrar-respondió Bella con otra risa extraña._

_Miré a Lucius con cautela, ambos sabíamos que era un hecho cierto que pocas personas conocían. Lucius abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Bella entrara. La luz del pasillo iluminó el rostro de Bella misteriosamente. Azkaban no la había tratado bien. Tenía los ojos hundidos y grandes sombras oscuras los rodeaban. Su cabello, una vez lustroso, lucía lacio y triste alrededor de su cara demacrada. Llevaba su uniforme de prisionera de Azkaban que colgaba sobre su insanamente delgado cuerpo. No llevaba zapatos y parecía apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie. Bella Balck había desaparecido al igual que Bellatrix Lestrange. La mujer que estaba delante de mí era casi una desconocida. Pero aún así, estaba encantada de ver a mi hermana ya que pensaba que jamás volvería a verla._

_-Bellatrix, ¿qué ha pasado?-fue lo primero que dije-o más bien me atraganté._

_-Él vino a mí, el Señor Oscuro vino-respondió ella y sus ojos recuperaron algo de viveza-. He esperado fielmente durante catorce años y él vino como yo sabía que lo haría. No se olvida de aquellos que le son fieles. Y ahora soy libre para servirle, ya que ese es mi deber. Él está muy contento conmigo._

_Yo no sabía que decir excepto:_

_-Te ves horrible, Bella, voy a ordenar a un elfo que te prepare un baño y así podrás limpiarte. Y también debes comer algo._

_Bella se rió desquiciadamente._

_-Oh, Cissy, no has cambiado mucho, todavía cuidas de las apariencias por lo que veo. Pero voy a hacer lo que me pides para complacerte. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que el Señor Oscuro llegue._

_-Va a venir aquí-habló Lucius, sonando casi asustado. Yo sabía que él, que yo, que todos los mortífagos, nos habíamos atrevido a no seguir del lado del Señor Oscuro._

_-Oh, sí, mi querido cuñado-Bella se volvió hacia él con fría furia en sus ojos-. Lucius, veo que has estado viviendo en la prosperidad mientras yo he pasado catorce años en Azkaban por nuestro amo. Tú le has negado ante el Ministerio y jurado que estabas bajo la Maldición Imperius. Entonces, ¿cómo te atreves a sonar tan irrespetuoso? ¡Yo te mataría sin pensármelo dos veces!_

_Me quedé horrorizada cuando Bella se rió de nuevo y luego subió por las escaleras oscilantemente con una línea de elfos detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunté con voz hueca. Todo lo que Lucius pudo hacer fue envolverme con sus brazos cuando dejé escapar sollozos secos. Sabía que él estaba tan aterrado como yo ante la ira del Señor Oscuro y que sólo podía encontrar consuelo en los demás. _

Destierro el recuerdo lejos rápidamente. Esa fue una de las peores noches de mi día.

* * *

Paso las páginas rápidamente deteniéndome cuando un destello de color rosa llama mi atención.

Es una foto de mi sobrina. Es pequeña, sólo unos seis centímetros de lado a lado. Ella está de pie con los brazos alrededor de un hombre que tiene uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El hombre es Remus Lupin a quien conocía desde la escuela por ser amigo de mi repudiado primo, Sirius. Es un hombre lobo. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, podría haberme burlado de esto y pensar que soy mejor que él pero ahora soy más sabia, puedo ver adonde me han llevado mis prejuicios.

La foto es de los dos, el día de su boda, la vi en el Profeta hacía casi un año y la recorté. No había ningún artículo, sólo un pie de foto que decía: "Casados Remus Lupin y Nymphadora." Sólo lo puse en este libro porque estaba desesperada por aferrarme a algo que perteneciese a Andy.

A menudo me pregunto cuando veo está foto, qué pensó Andy de Remus Lupin. La Andy que yo conocía no habría aceptado a un hombre lobo. Pero, de nuevo, la Andy que yo conocía no se habría casado con un muggle-algo que nunca pensé que haría. La Andy que yo conocía se había ido. No la había visto en persona desde hacía más de veinte años. Ya no la conozco. Este pensamiento me sacó un sollozo seco.

* * *

Al lado de la foto de mi sobrina, tengo escrito: _Ted Tonks fue asesinado por los mortífagos mientras huía._

Recuerdo haberlo escrito después de enterarme de la muerte de mi cuñado en marzo o en abril, tal vez. Voy a admitir que no sentí nada especial cuando me enteré de la noticia. No estaba triunfante como Bellatrix o devastada como supuse que estaría Andrómeda. Me sentía impasible, pero en el fondo de mi mente hubo cabida para una ola de simpatía hacia Andrómeda. Yo sabía que no podría superar la pérdida de Lucius o Draco.

* * *

La siguiente página está en blanco.

La dejé en blanco porque no había nada que mostrar de lo que sucedió en esos últimos tres meses.

Potter, Weasley y Granger fueron capturados y lograron escapar. Vi a Granger siendo torturada por Bellatrix y más tarde la vi a ella y a Lucius siendo torturados por el Señor Oscuro. Había sido torturada también pero no me importaba yo misma, al menos Draco no había estado...por lo menos no esa vez.

No mucho después fue la batalla de Hogwarts. Perdí mucho esa noche. Así que cuando veo la página en blanco tiene más significado para mí que muchas páginas completamente llenas.

* * *

Me dirijo a la página de doble extensión que tiene una variedad de artículos de prensa.

_EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO DERROTADO AL FIN._

_Ayer por la tarde, Harry Potter, el Elegido, llegó al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, junto con la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Ronald Weasley. Poco después de su llegada, los estudiantes fueron evacuados de la escuela antes de que los seguidores de ya-saben-quién-conocidos como Mortífagos-penetraran en el castillo. _

_Una lucha furiosa estalló entre los Mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix, los miembros del personal del castillos y un grupo de adolescentes que se hacen llamar "Ejército de Dumbledore." La lucha continuó hasta la noche, pero antes de media noche, Quién-Usted-Sabe, ordenó a sus fuerzas retirarse y dijo que le entregaran a Potter._

_Potter no fue visto hasta que ya-saben-quién salió triunfante del Bosque Oscuro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, diciendo que Potter había muerto. Sin embargo, Potter escapó de la muerte una vez más cuando su cuerpo desapareció de pronto y la lucha estalló. Los refuerzos de la aldea de Hogsmade se unieron a la lucha contra el lado oscuro._

_Potter se reveló ante Quien-Ustedes-Saben y tuvo unas palabras con él antes de que lanzaran sus hechizos finales; Expeliarmus y AvadaKedavra. Potter se impuso a su oponente y lo venció con el hechizo de desarme._

_Nuestros reporteros han pedido a Potter una declaración pero él no ha hecho ningún comentario, alegando que "preferiría comer un sándwich." Bueno, derrotar magos oscuros debe ser agotador. Como todo el mundo mágico sabe, le debemos a Potter nuestra libertad y la vida así que el Profeta quiere agradecer al Señor Potter en nombre de todo nuestro mundo._

Junto a este hay un artículo que puedo recitar de memoria de la cantidad de veces que lo he leído.

_La derrota de Lord Voldemort se pagó a un alto precio. Muchas brujas y magos de ambos lados murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Entre los muertos de la Orden del Fénix están: Remus Lupin (38 años), Nymphadora Lupin (26 años) y Fred Weasley (20 años), junto con muchos más (para ver la lista completa consulte la página 13)._

_Podemos confirmar que Bellatrix Lestrange también murió durante los intensos combates. La Señora Molly Weasley, ama de casa, es su asesina. Los informes sostienen que el Ministerio ha estado deliberando sobre otorgarle una Orden de Merlín a la Sra. Weasley. Si la recibirá o no, todavía no se ha confirmado pero el señor Harry Potter, la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Ronald Weasley están a punto de recibir una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, cada uno._

No puedo negar que los tres se merecen el premio pero no es eso lo que me molesta de este artículo. No, lo que llama mi atención es que Bellatrix Lestrange está muerta. Mi hermana está muerta. Asesinada por una Weasley a la que solía ver como alguien inferior a mí, pero a la que ahora le están ofreciendo una Orden de Merlín. Bella Black se había ido. Perdí a mi hermana hace mucho tiempo pero ahora se ha ido definitivamente. Todavía no puedo aceptarlo.

La otra cosa que llama mi atención es la muerte de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin. Yo sé que mi otra hermana, Andrómeda, ha perdido todo. Ella perdió a su marido, a su hija y a su yerno. Ya no tiene a nadie en el mundo. Me pregunto qué piensa de la muerte de Bellatrix.

* * *

Cierro el libro, las lágrimas cayendo sobre él, rodando en silencio por mis mejillas. Ya ves, la gente cree que soy una mujer prejuiciosa y engreída pero la verdad es que sólo soy una mujer que ha perdido a las dos personas que nunca imaginé que me dejarían. Mi vida fue destrozada.

Y ni siquiera pude decirles a Andrómeda y a Bellatrix que las quiero. Decirle a Bella que la quiero a pesar de que fuese tan lejos en el camino de las Artes Oscuras. Decirle a Andy que la quiero y que siento haberla ignorado durante veintiséis años. Decirle que yo estaba equivocada y ella tenía razón.

Me gustaría haber conocido a mi sobrina, tal vez Draco hubiese podido conocer a su prima. Puede que mi vida hubiese sido diferente. Tal vez podríamos haber sido todos felices.

Me levanto de mi sitio y coloco el libro en la caja debajo de la cama y miro el reloj. Son las cuatro y media, Lucius estará en casa pronto. Está en el Ministerio, le iban a dar una carta con la hora y la fecha de su juicio. En el fondo sé que por lo menos pasará unos años en Azkaban y siento como si me arrancaran el corazón cuando piensa en mi vida sin él. Potter convenció al Ministerio de no presentar cargos contra Draco y creo que puede tener algo que ver con el hecho de que le salvé la vida.

-¿Madre?

Me doy la vuelta para ver a Draco parado en la puerta, mirándome cauteloso.

-Sí, Draco-digo, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Hay una mujer en la puerta-responde Draco.

Me congelo al cuando las palabras del elfo doméstico de hace dos años suena en mis oídos y me trae el recuerdo de la noche en la que Bella llegó a mi puerta.

-¿Una mujer?-pregunto lentamente-. ¿Te dio un nombre?

-No, mamá pero ella me parece un poco...familiar-dijo Draco, pareciendo bastante confundido sobre quién podría ser esa mujer-. No parecía cómoda estando aquí pero insistió en que quería hablar contigo.

Me quedé en silencio un momento.

-¿Debo dejarla entrar?-dijo Draco.

Asiento con la cabeza lentamente.

-Voy ahora mismo.

Cuando llego abajo, Draco ha invitado a la mujer a entrar al vestíbulo y está mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa nostálgica. Sé que está recordando la casa en la que vivíamos de niñas, muy similar a la casa en la que yo vivo ahora.

Me la quedo mirando, ella no me ha visto. No puedo creer que esté realmente aquí. Estudio su cara y me doy cuenta de que ha envejecido desde la última vez que la vi-pero sigue siendo la mujer hermosa que siempre fue. El color castaño oscuro de su cabello se va desvaneciendo pero todavía es largo y tiene arrugas de la risa alrededor de su cara. Sin embargo, una nube de tristeza pesa sobre ella. A pesar de los cambios sutiles de su apariencia, sé por qué a Draco le resultaba familia. Si no la mirabas de cerca, podía ser fácilmente confundida con su hermana mayor. Me mira.

-Hola, Narcissa-dice ella.

-Hola, Andrómeda-le respondo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí y que se merezca un review.  
**

**Si tenéis alguna duda, crítica, felicitación...dejádmelo en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
